


skipping stones

by TrashForMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Murphy is a Nerd, Short, everyone is smol, smol babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForMurphy/pseuds/TrashForMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emori is really good at skipping stones and Murphy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	skipping stones

**Author's Note:**

> im memori trash so....
> 
> this took me like -2 minutes to write but i was inspired because i was skipping stones with my friend by the beach and we were both really bad at it and eventually i just started throwing them and i was just like: MURPHy
> 
> it's also really short-  
> enjoy

Clarke had confirmed it with the two scientists that had survived. After a year and a half of walking through the heat and through the weather, they had made it across the ocean. To be safe from the radiation that ALIE had shown her. They arrived at a small pond, some people putting up tents, starting with the most important ones, like medical and food. It was the perfect place to set up camp: near a water source, spacious, flat. Emori grabbed Murphy’s hand and gently pulled at it. He whipped his head around, and upon noticing it was her, a wide grin spread across his face. She pulled him to the shore of the pond, where there were several stones and rocks around the shore. Emori bent over and picked up a smooth-looking rock, and with a flick of her wrist it skipped 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, times across the water.   
“How did you do that?” Murphy looked at her with awe plastered on his face.   
“Like this:” Emori picked up another flat rock, walking over to Murphy and placing it in his hand. “Make sure it’s level with the water.” He shifted his arm slightly. “Good, now, flick your wrist, and if it’s a good rock, it’ll skip.” He flicked his wrist smoothly, and the rock skipped once, twice, and then fell the the bottom of the pond.   
“Shit.”


End file.
